Cantiga de Amor
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: Um homem ama uma mulher durante toda a sua vida, e finalmente tem uma chance de amar ela livremente... por um preço muito alto. Casal: Hilda e Siegfried. FIC COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

Primeira fic, dentre séééééculos, que SEQUER tem Saga e Kanon no enredo! O.O Isso é porque tomei Gardenal!

Mas na verdade essa fic foi escrita há mais de um ano, e apenas para mim. Só que como agora voltei a divulgar as fics, tô divulgando essa tbm.

Sieg – FINALMENTE a minha amada Hilda me deu bola!

Hilda - Uu

Bom... divirtam-se!

-----------------------------

I

Ele olhava para o céu. Era seu dia de vigília e deveria ficar acordado por toda a noite. E mesmo que não fosse, ele era o Guardião da Rainha. Sempre a protegia, mesmo quando ele próprio estava dormindo. Até mesmo em sonhos.

No meio da escuridão e do silêncio da noite, ressurgiram passos. Ligeiros e leves, deviam ser de uma mulher. O vigia olhou na direção do som, pensando que fosse a princesa, irmã mais jovem da rainha. E eis que surge a própria monarca. Seu semblante expressava aflição.

- Minha senhora, o que houve? Não consegue dormir?

- Eu quero que você me faça um favor.

- Se estiver ao meu alcance, é claro...

- Está sim. Venha comigo!

Ela o pegou pela mão e o guiou pelos inúmeros corredores do palácio. Ao sentir aquela mão branca e suave tocando a sua, sentiu um leve tremor. Era muito raro a governante chegar tão perto assim dele, a ponto de ter algum tipo de contato físico. Ficou pensando o que seria tão urgente a ponto de tirar a rainha da cama àquela hora. Ela andava depressa e furtivamente.

Após vários corredores, ela parou em frente a uma porta, tirou uma chave de um bolso no vestido e a abriu, fazendo sinal para o lacaio entrar. Ele, pensando que encontraria no mínimo algo extraordinário, deparou-se apenas com um quarto comum. Enquanto observava tudo aquilo com súbita estranheza, a moça fechava a porta e, após cerrar os olhos e meditar alguns segundos, largou a maçaneta e foi na direção do rapaz. Ela o pegou tão de surpresa, os olhos afoitos, que ele mal pôde respirar. A rainha o estreitou contra si, numa súplica sem palavras, que depois se expressaria numa ordem que na verdade era implorada:

- Ame-me esta noite!

O efeito daquela frase foi de tal forma explosivo e surpreendente no guerreiro, que ele não pôde falar de imediato, sequer pensar. Afinal, amara aquela mulher em segredo durante anos. Na verdade, por toda a sua vida.

Fora destinado àquele cargo ainda criança. Durante toda sua vida lhe ensinaram que aquela menininha seria a rainha algum dia, e que ele teria de protegê-la, juntamente com sua família e com a pátria, mesmo que isso custasse sua própria vida. Treinava para aquilo desde quando se conhecia por gente, e ainda bem jovem já era um Guerreiro formado. Sua família tinha certos privilégios e era conhecida da família real, portanto ele se tornara um dos guerreiros da Elite.

O que o surpreendeu foi a falta de arrogância na princesa. Ela, desde sempre, soubera que se tornaria a monarca, por ser a primogênita. No entanto, fazia questão de tratar as outras crianças igualmente. Ela, Hilda, era muito mais menina do que princesa.

Ela sempre lhe dera atenção. Tratava-o não como a um empregado, mas sim como a um amigo de nível igual. Brincavam juntos e se conheciam bem desde então.

Quando cresceram, Hilda não cortou relações, ou passou a trata-lo como funcional, bem como aos outros. Ela lidava com todos como seres humanos. Ele.passou também a querer defender não só a rainha, mas acima de tudo a doce mulher por trás dela.

Aquela admiração pela personalidade de Hilda o fizera progredir muito, e lhe deu a convicção de que ele deveria ser aquele que mais lutasse por ela. Com o tempo, foi designado para ser seu guardião principal. Ela lhe demonstrava amizade, porém, por causa até das posições de um e de outro, tal não era tão próxima quanto na mais tenra idade.

O guarda continuava sempre a freqüentar os círculos da família real. Convivia no cotidiano deles quase sempre, mas não tinha sangue nobre. Ela era um ser inalcançável para si.

O rei e a rainha morreram prematuramente. Hilda logo assumiu o trono; porém, apesar da pouca idade, exerceu o cargo com uma madureza rara. Sua irmã revoltava-se contra certas circunstâncias na situação do país, mas a nova rainha, como se já exercesse o cargo há anos, sempre tinha um consolo fortalecedor a ela.

Abnegou-se e deixou grande parte de sua juventude para trás. Sempre pensava primeiro no povo, e apesar de naturalmente ter defeitos, tentava driblá-los da melhor maneira possível. Seu guardião, sempre ao seu lado, era quem cuidava de sua segurança diariamente, nos mínimos detalhes e, portanto, percebia de perto o esforço, a humildade, a honestidade e os raros atributos da sua protegida. Isso só fez com que pensasse cada vez mais nela como uma pessoa quase divina, colocando-a numa espécie de pedestal, que merecia mais do que apenas proteção: ela merecia devoção.

Da mesma forma que ela consumiu sua adolescência sendo uma boa infanta e em seguida monarca, ele gastou a juventude treinando para ser a pessoa mais forte do reino, para sempre protege-la da melhor forma possível. Sua vida, por inteiro, era Hilda. Seu trabalho era esse, mas aquela mulher era o que realmente o movia a ser o que era. Já não importavam as diversões, as bebidas, os banquetes, as outras mulheres: tudo era inferior àquela semideusa. Apenas comparecia às celebrações onde ela também estivesse, parte pelo próprio trabalho, para inspecionar inclusive o vinho que a rainha fosse beber e quem o serviria, e parte porque não queria que a bebida o inebriasse mais do que Hilda, ou seus olhos cor de violeta.

A jovem governante era vista apenas com sua irmã, e com seu guardião sempre atento. Além dos eventos políticos, ela fazia apenas suas obrigações. Seu guerreiro considerava aquela sua semi-reclusão quase como mais um indício de superioridade perante outros.

Um dia, porém, tudo pareceu diferente. Hilda parecia cada vez mais ambiciosa, calculista, querendo dominar outros povos e fazendo planos para tal. Já não pensava mais em seu próprio povo, agia de maneira controversa, vestia-se de forma extravagante, apenas dava ordens. Seus principais guerreiros ficaram incumbidos de guardar seu palácio com atenção integral, pois Hilda havia arranjado mais inimigos com suas manobras. Seu mais devoto guardião, que também era um deles, além das obrigações dos outros, era incumbido da pessoa da rainha principalmente.

Tudo que fazia naquela época era verificar se a vigilância não estava deixando a desejar e se a rainha estava bem, permanecendo quase e todo o dia na sala com ela. A monarca já não sorria, seus olhos não tinham mais aquela centelha animadora e amiga. Até a própria irmã se afastara dela, estranhando seu novo comportamento.

Em dado momento a guerra finalmente estourou. Hilda decidiu ir contra tudo e todos, arrasando com seus recursos para poder vencer. Apesar de perceber a terrível e drástica mudança em sua amada, o guerreiro não conseguia pensar que aquela moça, por si tão amada, pudesse cometer algum erro crasso a ponto de estar tomando um rumo ruim para seu país.

O cerco se fechou contras ela quando um povo estrangeiro invadiu os territórios guardados pelos sete principais guerreiros. Eles foram derrotando as forças nacionais, até chegarem a esses sete que um a um também foram sendo derrotados. O guardião estranhava mesmo o fato de Hilda não sentir falta daqueles a quem ela conhecia desde cedo. Tudo que ela queria era vencer, não importava quantas vidas fossem necessárias para isso.

Até que chegou a sua própria vez de lutar. Hilda foi, pessoalmente, ver a batalha. No entanto, tudo que ela transmitia no olhar era desejo de vitória. No fundo, seu dedicado guardião queria que ela se preocupasse com a vida dele em si. Mas não importava. Ele deveria cumprir um dever; sua vida seria o de menos.

Pronto para o que desse e viesse, ele deu um tremendo trabalho para seus inimigos. Cada vez que se deparava com um, via a imagem de sua rainha, que ainda se mesclava com a da Hilda antiga, e isso apenas lhe dava forças para lutar.

Após derrotar muitos inimigos, para o gosto de sua senhora, apareceu um estranho mensageiro de outra nação. Ele revelou que estava a favor de Hilda e que ela era aliada de seu senhor. Os inimigos da nação, porém, declararam que a rainha sofreria um colapso. O tal mestre do mensageiro a havia enfeitiçado, usando-a como um fantoche para conseguir poder e depois descartá-la, com a vantagem de não ter exaurido seus próprios recursos. No início ele não acreditou e o tal mensageiro negou. Porém, com o tempo ele percebeu que todas aquelas mudanças referentes ao comportamento dela coincidiam com o surgimento de um certo anel, o qual ela desde então usava sempre. Tal jóia era a peça principal da lavagem cerebral.

Os inimigos estrangeiros lhe disseram que queriam lutar contra as maldades daquele senhor. Eles estavam sofrendo com despotismo dele e o povo de Hilda seguramente sofreria também. Era bem provável, aliás, que ela fosse descartada depois que ele conseguisse o que quisesse.

O dedicado moço olhou para cima, ao terraço, onde sua senhora observava tudo. Jamais poderia consentir com tal embuste. As peças realmente se encaixaram, e o mensageiro acabou tendo de confessar tudo.

Porém, havia ainda uma salvação. Nas armaduras de cada um dos sete guerreiros principais havia uma jóia. Todas elas juntas trariam a espada que poderia quebrar o encanto do anel. Ao vencê-los, os estrangeiros haviam conseguido as outras seis. O guardião olhou para sua amada e viu no fundo de seus olhos violeta, mesmo que de longe, talvez sentindo mais do que vendo, a súplica da verdadeira Hilda para sair daquela prisão. Ele sabia, tendo a convivência que tinha com ela, que aquela mulher boa e amiga estava ali dentro, e seguramente não merecia morrer. Ele lhe daria um lugar seguro para viver novamente sobre a Terra, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

Entregou sua jóia aos estrangeiros e lutou bravamente contra o mensageiro. Ele, porém, era um guerreiro cheio de artimanhas. Acabou por lançar mão de um de seus feitiços, que anuviavam a mente do inimigo e sequer o deixavam pensar direito. O guardião da bela rainha não conseguia se aproximar do oponente. Até que, após muito cansaço, abriu uma brecha e conseguiu se aproximar do oponente. Até que, após muito cansaço, imobilizou-o. Sua força, porém, obtinha apenas isso, e ele não podia atacá-lo. Resolveu, então, dar cabo da própria vida, levando o oponente junto. Era a única forma de afastar todos os obstáculos para que Hilda pudesse voltar ao normal e ser salva.

O guardião não vacilou sequer por um segundo. Levou o mensageiro para a morte certa de ambos, mas o inimigo ainda teve forçar para golpeá-lo e se salvar. O último pensamento que o valoroso guerreiro teve foi o da rainha, sua amada Hilda, e de que deterá o pérfido vilão por tempo suficiente para que ela pudesse voltara ser aquela maravilhosa mulher de antes. Logo após, perdeu a consciência.

Quando acordou, estava deitado em um leito, sentindo dores e enxergando mal. A rainha estava ao seu lado, sorrindo, usando suas habituais vestes brancas e simples, já sem o maldito anel nas mãos. O brilho em seus belos olhos indicavam que ela era Hilda novamente.

- Você me salvou, e eu pensei que jamais poderia lhe agradecer. Agora eu posso. Obrigada, Siegfried.

_Continua..._

------------

PS: No próximo capítulo o flashback continua! \o/


	2. Chapter 2

II

Era estranho ouvir Hilda chamá-lo pelo nome. Desde quando eram crianças ela não o fazia com freqüência. Assim também era com sua irmã Freya. Talvez por gostar das pessoas e das coisas por si próprias, e não pelo que seus nomes diziam.

Balbuciou o nome da governante com dificuldade, mas ela logo fez sinal para que silenciasse e voltasse a dormir, pois ainda estava muito fraco e debilitado. Sorrindo, ele fechou os olhos e sentiu uma satisfação que jamais sentira antes na vida dessa maneira, por ter salvo a rainha.

Logo se recuperou, pois seu organismo era bastante resistente, e ficou sabendo que os estrangeiros enfrentaram o pérfido senhor em suas próprias terras e o derrotaram. Hilda não cansava de dizer que todo aquele triunfo havia acontecido porque ele tivera a coragem de contestar uma ordem sua.

- Você pensou mais em minha vida do que em minha autoridade como rainha. É assim que agem os guerreiros de verdade.

Logo após a recuperação de Siegfried, ele e Hilda pareciam mais íntimos. Ela gostava de passear com ele a cavalo, e fazia questão de tê-lo sempre perto de si, como se precisasse prestar contas a ele do que fazia. No entanto, ela ainda tinha um cargo a cumprir, e ele ainda era seu segurança. Logo após o primeiro deslumbramento de vê-lo voltar da morte e do primeiro impacto e imensa gratidão que sentia, Hilda se recolheu dentro de si própria novamente e acabou criando novamente uma barreira entre si e o guardião.

Apesar de suas funções terem voltado ao normal, ele agora a sentia cada vez mais inatingível. Ele quase a havia perdido. E não poderia deixar de amá-la ainda mais por isso. Era difícil sentir isso tudo no mais completo silêncio, mas a queria perto de si. Queria ele mesmo cuidar dela. E no entanto não podia sequer dizer que a amava.

Não muito tempo depois, surpreendeu Hilda chorando em frente à janela. Era uma cena inusitada, pois ela era realmente muito forte e jamais sucumbia às dificuldades. Aquele choro parecia, no entanto, de alguém sem esperança alguma.

- O que houve, senhora? Se me permite, gostaria de saber o que a põe tão triste.

- Eu... vou me casar. O povo me pressiona, Siegfried. Eu sou uma rainha e preciso de herdeiros. Todavia... não é de minha vontade! O homem a quem devo escolher deve ter sangue nobre, e... eu mal conheço os nobres da região! Não sei se você entende dessas coisas, mas... eu gostaria de me caras por um motivo mais profundo que esse.

Ele a olhou com tristeza e desapontamento. Amara aquela mulher durante anos, e agora ela seria de outro. E na verdade ele sabia, durante todo aquele tempo, que aquele momento chegaria. Ele era apenas um guarda; jamais poderia ambicionar tal coisa paras si.

- Senhora, eu entendo. Mas é necessário, e se é assim, é melhor que se faça logo. Casamentos raramente são por amor, e via de regra são contratos entre famílias.

- É exatamente isso. Mas você diz essas coisas com tamanha simplicidade... como se para você fosse fácil.

Não, não era! Ele dizia aquilo para consolar mais a si próprio do que a ela.

- Já amou alguém, Siegfried?

- Hã? – a pergunta o tomou de tanta surpresa, que o embaraço foi visível.

- Ah, me desculpe. Eu não deveria tomar tanta intimidade assim com um homem, não é mesmo? Mas é que você sempre esteve aqui, nesta sala, me guardando. E eu o conheço desde a mais tenra infância. Penso que não é justo eu o tratar como algo menos que a um amigo.

Ele sorriu e foi para dentro, sem esperar pela resposta. Ele já sabia dos sentimentos de amizade de Hilda. E no entanto, ela permanecia distante, a não ser em raros momentos como aquele. Bem, o que ele poderia esperar de uma rainha?

Nos dias que se sucederam, ele tentou conciliar as idéias com aquele novo acontecimento, mas não conseguiu se conformar direito. O que lhe dava algum consolo era ver Hilda triste com o futuro noivado. Se bem que não entendia tal reação. Ela era fria no tratar com negócios e casar seria apenas mais um deles.

E de repente lhe ocorria aquilo. Ele, em meio a seu amor impossível, pensando que jamais poderia sequer declará-lo a rainha, era convocado no meio da noite para amá-la. Não poderia sentir algo além de surpresa. Após o primeiro choque, tentou falar?

- Minha... minha senhora, eu... por que me pede isso?

- Siegfried, você sabe e eu sei: eu te amo! Já chega, já chega de esconder isso! Não posso me casar sem prestar contas a você.

- Senhora, eu...

- Me chame pelo nome! Agora que não estamos na frente de ninguém, eu sou apenas Hilda, a mulher. Entende?

Aquilo tudo, aquele turbilhão, aquelas revelações repentinas, era confuso. Como aceitar aquilo tão bem? E no entanto era tudo que ele sempre quis, apesar de não se achar merecedor.

- Está bem... Hilda. Mas por que prestar contas justo a mim? A senhora... digo, você não precisa disso.

- Você cuidou de mim desde quando éramos crianças! Desde então eu via, você era o mais dedicado de todos! Deu a sua vida por mim, e ao eu pensar que tinha morrido, me senti não menos do que viúva! Reprimir isso por mais tempo seria crueldade demais!

- Hilda...

- Para comigo e para com você. Deve ser difícil ver a mulher a quem protegeu por anos a fio ir para outro, não é? É como preparar uma casa durante muito tempo, sem ganhar nada, e depois ter de entregá-la a outras pessoas para morar.

- Minha senhora, eu... não fiz por interesse. Ademais, sempre recebi minha recompensa bem...

- Não falo disso! Falo de amor, de sentimento! Você me ama, Siegfried. Não ama?

- Eu... não ousaria tanto!

- Como não? Você é o único aqui neste reino que merece isto. Por tudo que fez por mim. A não ser que... que eu esteja me supervalorizando por ser a rainha.

- Não, senhora! Não há... não há mulher que possa superá-la nestas paragens. E não é pelo seu cargo que lhe falo isso.

- Responda-me com sinceridade se me ama. Tem a liberdade de amar outra se quiser. Também não posso requerer seu amor.

- Eu... eu a amo sim. Nem posso acreditar que finalmente lhe disse isso, Hilda.

Ela sorriu.

- Infelizmente os próximos meses vão ser muito difíceis. Eu vou ter que me casar com outro. Mas... a minha primeira noite vai ser sua, se você assim desejar.

Ele, que há apenas meia hora atrás sequer ousava admitir que amava aquela mulher, agora tinha a primeira noite dela em suas mãos. A primeira noite daquela semideusa, sempre tão distante? Era muito; não era possível!

- Tenho medo, minha rainha.

- Medo? Você, que jamais teve medo do que quer que fosse...

- É muita responsabilidade. E se a senhora se arrepender depois? Ouço histórias de mulheres que foram desgraçadas após se entregarem para outros homens que não seus maridos.

- Porque não tinhas certeza do que faziam. Sempre confiei minha vida a você. Não tenho receio, pois a seu lado estou segura. E além disso, marido de papel não é nada... você é meu verdadeiro esposo.

Ela aproximou seus lábios dos dele e ele, não se contendo mais, a abraçou e liberou toda a energia que guardara por todo aquele tempo. Ela mesma lhe pedia aquilo. Ele não tinha como negar, nem a ela, nem a si próprio.

Aquela noite mudou a vida de ambos para sempre. A partir daquele momento, deixaram de existir a rainha e o guardião, ou mesmo Siegfried e Hilda. Eram apenas um homem e uma mulher, cujas almas estavam unidas por um sentimento que todos anseiam, mas que poucos obtêm: o verdadeiro amor.


	3. Chapter 3

III

A partir de então, passou a pensar mais nela do que nunca, se é que isso pudesse ser possível. Naquele dia, a barreira que os cargos lhes impunha desaparecera. Eles realmente tinham intimidade, não apenas física, mas agora, sempre que se encontravam fora dos olhares alheios, tratavam-se como os velhos conhecidos que eram. Hilda até mesmo lhe detalhou como soubera que ele estava na verdade vivo, quando da ocasião em que havia tentado morrer levando o mensageiro maligno.

- Os supostos inimigos me livraram do feitiço. Fiquei muito triste ao saber que todos os Sete haviam morrido, pois conhecia a maioria deles desde cedo em minha vida. Todavia, a morte que mais havia pesado era a sua, Siegfried. Erigi uma bela lápide a cada um deles, aspergindo água sagrada e sacrifícios em cada uma. Mas na sua aspergi minhas próprias lágrimas e depus uma mecha de meu cabelo.

- Naquela noite escura, não pude dormir senão com a ajuda de minha irmã. E imediatamente tive um sonho, onde você aparecia ferido e em pé sobre um monte de neve de uma planície conhecida, dizendo: "É aqui que estou soterrado, e não sepultado, pois ainda sou do mundo dos vivos."Assim que acordei, me apeei em meu cavalo branco e fui sozinha ao local indicado.

- Alguns guardas, temendo algum embuste do maldito senhor que outrora me enfeitiçara e ainda estava em plenos poderes, me seguiram. Assim que cheguei à planície, reconheci o monte de neve tal qual o do meu sonho. Desci do cavalo imediatamente e passei a cavar com minhas próprias mãos. Os guardas, achando que eu estava louca, quiseram me demover novamente para o palácio, mas eu insisti dizendo que você estava ali embaixo. Eles me ajudariam com algumas pás simples que traziam consigo, e logo toquei em enregelada mão direita.

- Ajudaram-me a terminar de desenterrá-lo da neve, e o levaram imediatamente aos melhores médicos do palácio. Eu tive medo pois assim que o despiram de sua armadura e o colocaram sobre o leito, seu rosto estava tremendamente pálido, e seu corpo ainda muito frio. Eu pensava já estar morto e que não havia mais nada a ser feito senão lhe dar um funeral honroso. Mas o médico principal me disse que você mantinha algum pulso, mesmo que fraco. Ao pôr minha mão para senti-lo, e ao realmente constatar que você dava sinal de vida, senti-me muito feliz.

- Orei dia e noite, até que você recuperasse a consciência. Ficava ao seu lado, e não me separava de lá senão para cumprir com meus deveres. Logo, porém, você recobrou as faculdades e se levantou novamente. Aquela oferenda que fiz no templo foi pela sua salvação.

- Então – disse ele – aquilo tudo foi porque sobrevivi?

- Foi um milagre. Não vi jamais alguém sobreviver em tais condições, e sem seqüelas maiores. Quem diz que sofreu tanto, olhando para você hoje?

- Você já me amava naquele tempo...

- Sempre te amei. Desde criança eu o olhava com admiração.

- Comigo também foi assim. E agora... agora pudemos assumir isso para nós mesmos.

- Tudo que eu queria agora era poder escolhe-lo como marido, e não ter de servir como quase prostituta a um estranho apenas por alianças de poder.

- E se descobrirem que venho aqui vê-la todas as noites?

- Aí sim vão me tachar de prostituta. Desculpe-me se pareci uma daquelas mulheres mas fáceis ao ter me oferecido para você. Afinal, quem começou tudo isso fui eu...

- Quando uma pessoa se entrega por amor, ela jamais é promíscua. Você e eu já estamos casados, pois um matrimônio começa no coração, como você me disse naquela noite mesmo. A cerimônia é apenas para constatar isso aos outros.

A rainha riu com gosto:

- É verdade. Você me compreende. Onde encontrarei um homem que pense assim, e não apenas num contrato? Jamais conseguirei me entregar a outro. Não sou fria a esse ponto...

Ele toma a cabeça dela entre as mãos.

- Terá de ser, minha senhora. É triste, mas você nasceu princesa. E mulheres nobres têm esse destino.

Os olhos azuis dele diziam o contrário. Hilda era mulher acima de tudo. E ninguém, quanto mais alguém como ela, deveria ser submetido a tal coisa.

- Na hora, arranjarei coragem.

Todas as noites, Hilda dava um sinal e iam para aquele mesmo quarto. Eram noites muito belas, nas quais nem sempre havia sexo. Eles conversavam, decidiam tirar o atraso de todo o contato pessoal que4 não tiveram antes. E ele ficou conhecendo a mulher que havia por detrás da deusa. Ela era para ele ainda mais bela.

Com o tempo, porém, aquele semblante radiante foi descaindo. Ela ficava triste dia após dia, pois logo chegaria a época das audiências para os pretendentes a sua mão.

Hilda apenas observava-os pelo poder que ganharia, ou pela aliança de terras. Afinal, se era para ser calculista, que fosse de uma vez.

Acabou escolhendo o mais útil a si, um príncipe chamado Günter. Não analisou seu caráter, nem outras particularidades; apenas a vantagem que teria na "transação". Seu amado estranhara tal frieza; ela realmente casava apenas pela obrigação.

Quando ficaram juntos naquele dia, ele demonstrou sua estranheza perante o comportamento dela., ao que a rainha riu.

- Queria que eu amasse outro?

- Não, mas...

- Isto é apenas negócio. Não quero pensar que estou casando; apenas cumprindo um dever, então a cumprirei da melhor forma possível.

- Não consigo pensar dessa forma. Hilda, vai ser tão ruim quando você subir ao altar com outro...

A rainha silencia, dizendo mais com seu espírito cabisbaixo do que com qualquer outra coisa.

Acabou arranjando-se com aquele noivo mesmo. Os preparativos seriam lautos, e ambas as cortes estariam presentes naquela celebração, a qual ocorreria no palácio da rainha. Havia apenas um problema: não havia nenhum parente homem de Hilda para levá-la à cerimônia de entrega ao noivo.¹

- É necessário que isto se faça com um parente? – indagou ela a seu futuro marido.

- Bem... segundo os costumes, sim. Seria estranho se sua irmã o fizessem sendo que ela é até mais nova.

- E se fosse algum homem próximo da família real, sem no entanto possuir laços de sangue? Siegfried, por exemplo.

O guardião, que estava sempre presente nas audiências, com o pretexto de vigiar as portas e a pessoa da rainha, não escondeu um olhar de desgraça. Hilda só podia estar querendo brincar de maneira cruel com ele!

O noivo a olha com surpresa:

- Mas ele é só um...

- Não, ele não é só um guarda. Ele é um amigo de infância, que deu a vida por mim quando não havia mais solução no meu caso. A mãe dele era amiga íntima da minha, e ele tem o mais alto cargo que um guerreiro poderia ambicionar em meu reino. É como um irmão para mim.

O nobre olha para a bela e distinta fisionomia de Siegfried. "Nem mesmo parece não ter sangue azul", pensa. "É, dará um bom ar à cerimônia."

- Está bem, minha rainha. Num caso desses, é uma concessão a ser feita.

Assim que tudo se deu por arranjado e o futuro marido foi embora, Siegfried aproxima-se afoito.

- Como quer que eu a leve em plena cerimônia para... casar-se com outro! Será demais para mim!

- É exatamente isso que acontecerá. Você, meu verdadeiro dono, me dará... me dará ao falso!

Um rastro de lágrimas anuviava os olhos dela. Seiegfried não sabia como ela poderia suportar tamanha coação.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

O dia do casamento chegou tão rapidamente que Hilda sequer sentiu o tempo passar. Ela deveria disfarçar-se de "virgem", senão o "noivo" jamais a aceitaria. No entanto, quis evitar tanto o momento em que finalmente teria de se entregar a outro, que adiou essa providência o máximo que pôde. Tanto que na véspera do casamento ainda não a havia tomado.

Apenas um dos preparativos seria secreto: o quarto de Siegfried ficaria ao lado do seu.

- Temo que meu marido me force a alguma coisa que eu não queira. Você sabe... não confio em um homem que sequer conheço. Em você colocarei novamente minhas esperanças. De agora em diante, dormirá aqui, bem ao lado. Levante esta estatueta, e uma passagem na parede se abrirá diretamente ao meu quarto. Vê?

- Sim, Hilda. Mas... tem tanto receio de alguém que a partir de amanhã chamará de "marido"?

- Não é receio. É falta de confiança. É admitir que tudo isto na verdade é lidar com uma pessoa que pode me fazer mal, ou pode não fazer. Quero me precaver.

No dia do casamento, tudo estava muito bem decorado. A rainha estava belamente ornada, porém lhe faltava o brilho. Como Siegfried a levaria ao altar para dá-la simbolicamente ao noivo, também estava muito bem vestido. Era, no entanto, uma ocasião terrivelmente triste para ambos. O guerreiro, mesmo tendo o coração rígido e a alma fria e controlada, mal conseguia se conter para não desabar. Hilda era seu ponto fraco; não havia como não sucumbir ao que ele se dedicara em toda a sua vida.

Na cerimônia, o salão estava cheio de pessoas, muitas das quais Hilda ou o noivo não viam há muito tempo,ou sequer tinham contato. Siegfried a tomou pela mão e a levou pelo corredor que cortava a sala ao meio e que as pessoas podiam contemplar. Ela segurou muito forte em sua mão. Não havia outro pilar no qual se sustentar; naquela sala cheia, havia apenas um ao outro; de resto, estava vazia.

Ao chegar no altar, o moço teria de juntar a mão da rainha com a mão de Günter. Parou um instante, pedindo internamente forças para finalizar o ato. Enfim, de olhos quase fechados e semblante visivelmente abalado, uniu as mãos de um e de outro, não sem a leve hesitação da mão de Hilda ao deixar a sua.

Siegfried deixou-os e foi ao seu lugar de espectador. Não viu nem ouviu mais nada. Apenas a fisionomia triste de sua amada ali, talvez tentando criar coragem para a noite vindoura.

Assim que a festa se iniciou, o guardião foi diretamente às bebidas. Tentava conversar com as pessoas e distrair a cabeça, mas era tudo em vão. O fato de ter conhecido intimamente sua amada não o consolava. Pelo contrário: apenas lhe dava uma idéia do que o outro vivenciaria. "Não. Ele jamais terá tanto amor por ela quanto eu."

Quando Hilda se viu um pouco livre dos convidados, foi até ele:

- Não beba demais! Certamente precisarei de você hoje.

- Estará com seu marido! Não precisará de mais ninguém. Além disso, ele é um ser inofensivo. Veja! Nem deve saber lutar. Qualquer criança acaba com ele!

- Psssst, fale baixo! Os outros podem escutar. Ademais, nunca se chuta um cão morto.

Siegfried quase não se conteve para beber além da conta. Era uma noite difícil, e até para a rainha ele quis dar bebida, ao que ela recusou.

- Por mais que eu queira, não posso.

Pouco antes da rainha e seu marido se recolherem, ela disse ao guarda que já fosse até o próprio quarto. Ao lá entrar, ele sentiu um desespero que jamais sentira em face de qualquer coisa. Pensou nela quando criança, nela ainda menina, nela já rainha e logo após dominada pelo feitiço. Logo ela estava em seus braços, e naquele momento devia estar com o outro. Deitou-se na cama e, pela primeira vez na vida, sentiu seu espírito sucumbir. Desde criança não chorava. E agora aquele nó vinha lhe apertar a garganta. Tentava pensar que havia tido muito em ter sido seu "namorado" naqueles poucos dias, mas era inútil.

No meio de todo aquele vazio, o moço vê uma luz entrando repentinamente no quarto. Era Hilda, entrando pela passagem secreta. Estava ainda com o vestido de noiva.

- Minha senhora, o que deseja?

- Pode me chamar de Hilda. Estou sozinha.

- Sozinha? Mas, seu marido...

- Ele saiu.

- Mas...

- Não, não terei a noite de núpcias. Conversei com ele ontem, dizendo que quero tratar isto tudo apenas como negócio, e que preferia não consumar o casamento. Estou livre da pior parte!

O guerreiro sente um peso enorme sair de si. Sente-se tão leve, que não contém um enorme sorriso e um abraço carinhoso em sua amada.

- Minha fada, você acabou com todos os meus sofrimentos!

- Agora venha. A minha noite de núpcias também será sua. 

- Tem certeza de que o tal não virá?

- Tenho. Venha, as moçoilas da corte distrairão bastante o nobre por ora.

Aquela noite foi melhor ainda do que a em que Hilda se entregou pela primeira vez. Não havia mais apreensões, nem expectativas. O pior já se havia ido!

E por várias noites foi aquele deleite. Hilda, de dia, resolvia seus assuntos, muitas vezes junto de seu marido. E de noite, quando ele a deixava fazendo alguma arte manual no quarto, com um singelo e amistoso aperto de mão, Siegfried entrava pela já conhecida passagem e a fazia mulher.

Um dia, ao amado lhe perguntar sobre o herdeiro, que era um dos principais motivos de seu casamento, ela disse que não se importaria em esperar um filho seu.

- Mas eles querem um herdeiro de sangue azul! Tem de ser um filho dele, Hilda!

- Não importa. Ninguém saberá que o filho é seu.

- Também não quero ter de esconder a paternidade perante todos! Seria horrível, até mesmo para a criança, ter um pai publicamente e outro na vida particular.

- Tem razão. Não poso pensar de forma tão simples e ingênua. Um filho de meu marido é que não terei. Talvez eu não engravide já, e possa resolver minha condição antes de isso acontecer.

E, para fazer o amado esquecer da amargura de tais hipóteses, finalizou o assunto com a doçura de um beijo.

Porém, o filho logo veio...

_Continua..._

----------------

OFF: Pessoal, andei revisando essa fic e reparando que, nos capítulos anteriores, algumas palavras contêm erros de digitação e etc. Perdoem a minha "displicência", mas ando meio sem tempo, estudando, fazendo TCC, trabalhando... O.o Meu tempo na net tem se reduzido nos últimos dias. Mas prometo sempre estar atualizando as fics, na medida do possível! 

_Ah, e um detalhe: Günter é o nome do nobre que se casa com Brunhild (a versão mitológica da Hilda que conhecemos). Fiquei passada quando vi que na Mitologia ela não fica com o Sieg! O.O Mas nas fics a gente resolve isso! _

_E obrigada a todos que acompanham essa história:D_


	5. Chapter 5

V

Logo ao se ver grávida, Hilda foi festejar junto de Siegfried. Após o primeiro momento de alegria, ambos se preocuparam com a condição da criança.

- Também tem o seu marido. Ele nunca se deitou com você. Tem certeza de que ele aceitará um filho de outro homem?

A rainha faz um gesto de descaso.

- Ele se deita com todas as prostitutas da redondeza. Que moral tem para exigir o que quer que seja de mim?

- Nenhuma. Mas as pessoas não são justas, nem trabalham com lógica.

- Não me preocupo com isso. O que me deixa apreensiva é a maldita imagem. Jamais poderemos assumir a paternidade como sendo sua.

- E então, o que faremos?

- Temos de mentir.

- Não! – e dessa vez o guardião se impôs de tal maneira que a monarca, mesmo em toda a sua autoridade, não ousou contestá-lo.

- Este ser é uma vida, não apenas um boneco. – continuou ele – E é uma vida que vai crescer e se desenvolver. Não permitirei que meu filho tenha um pai público e outro na vida pessoal!

A rainha no inicio mostra-se constrangida, e logo depois déia a cabeça no ombro do amigo.

- Desculpe-me. Durante todo esse tempo apenas fiz minha própria vontade imperar. Eu o amo, Siegfried, e amo também esta criança que trago em meu ventre. Tenho de conseguir um modo de reconhecê-la como sua, pagando o preço por ter seu amor de maneira tão incondicional.

- Não quero que pague pelo meu amor. Quero que faça nosso filho feliz.

- Eu o farei!

No entanto, a governante foi deixando o tempo passar e a barriga crescer, sem modificar em nada a situação. Se fizesse algo para mudá-la, estaria mexendo em algo perigoso. Mesmo que se separasse, qualquer um faria o cálculo e veria que o filho havia sido concebido ainda em sua época de casada. E se não fizesse nada, Siegfried sofreria, além da criança.

Ainda antes da gestação, o Primeiro Ministro já olhava estranho para aquele homem que não saía nunca do pé de sua esposa. E ainda por cima um homem jovem e de boa figura, que a própria Hilda escolhera para levá-la ao altar. Muitas mulheres pareciam cobiçá-lo, mesmo que apenas para uma noite, mas ele as negava todas. Isso fez Günter sossegar, pensando que o guarda talvez não gostasse de mulheres. Mas assim que viu aquela barriga, pensou nele. Afinal de contas, Hilda não tinha contato maior com qualquer outro homem!

Um dia, quando a rainha não estava presente no momento, o nobre pegou Siegfried de surpresa:

- Ei, guardião!

- Sim, meu senhor.

- Por um acaso sabe de quem é o filho de Hilda?

Ele se fez de desentendido:

- Pensava que era seu, senhor!

Günter o toma pelo braço, leva-o a um canto e cochicha em seu ouvido:

- Jamais passei uma única noite com ela! Você, com tamanha proximidade dela que tem, deve saber muito bem disso, não? Vamos, deve saber de algo que não sei! Diga-me!

- Não tenho a mínima idéia sobre o que está falando.

O outro o olha sério:

- Como não? Até dorme no quarto vizinho ao dela.

- Mas não sob o mesmo teto, para saber dessas particularidades!

- Tem certeza? Estou começando a cogitar que sim.

- Está insinuando alguma coisa, senhor!

O nobre olha-o com um semblante sinistro e ameaçador.

- É uma sorte muito grande a de você ser um guerreiro tão forte.

- Está me ameaçando sem sequer ter provas? É realmente uma sorte para você eu ser uma pessoa controlada!

O azul dos olhos do guardião fulgurou. O marido de Hilda foi embora, não sem antes lançar-lhe um gesto de desdém.

Algumas horas depois, Siegfried se apresenta abatido a sua senhora.

- Hilda, o que fazemos não é certo.

- Vou resolver esse impasse da paternidade logo, meu amor.

- Não falo da criança. Bem, é que... seu marido. Você é uma adúltera.

- Ora vamos! Não sou nada dele além de sócia. Meu verdadeiro marido é você.

- Hoje ele veio reclamar seus direitos. Está desconfiado de que seu filho é meu.

A moça o fita, surpresa.

- Como assim?

- É isso mesmo. E eu me vi indignado diante de suas observações mordazes, como se ele estivesse ousando.

- É claro que ele está! Ele próprio deve ter bastardos espalhados por todo o país, e já os devia ter antes de se casar comigo!

- Ele não a encara apenas como sócia. Deixou isto bem claro. E eu, Hilda, que sempre prezei a justiça, fui o amante que considerou infame o marido reclamar do adultério da esposa.

- Jamais contestei a ele, nem a suas saidelas! Ele que me tolere e me veja da mesma forma que eu o vejo! Foi o que combinamos!

Günter não dizia nada a Hildaa respeito de suas desconfianças. Mas já não a tratava como amiga. O ressentimento era claro em seus gestos.

Contudo, a monarca foi deixando a gravidez prosseguir. Seu amado não lhe dizia nada, porém queria que ela tomasse uma decisão logo. Continuou com sua passividade até sentir as dores de parto. Quando isto ocorreu, percebeu que era tarde demais.


	6. Chapter 6

Depois de um século, muito Prozac, estresse com escola pública e afins... voltei a essa fic! XD Eu tinha que terminar né... não gosto de deixar nada pela metade. :/

Espero que alguém por aí ainda se lembre dela:D

-------------------

Siegfried observou o parto escondido em seu próprio quarto. Abriu uma pequena e imperceptível fresta através da passagem e ali ficou. Não imaginava que fosse demorar tanto. A cada suposta contradição, as parteiras diziam a ela para fazer força. E a criança não vinha. Isso se repetiu por várias e várias vezes. O moço já estava com uma apreensão terrível. Até que, numa daquelas contrações, a criança começou a vir. E veio rapidamente após o primeiro arranque.

O choro da criancinha o comoveu. Era realmente seu filho, e ele podia sentir isso. Após terem dado a criança à mãe, as parteiras foram chamar o marido de Hilda para vê-la. Nesse intervalo de tempo, o pai da criança adentrou a sala.

- Vá embora! – dizia-lhe a moça – Elas logo voltarão com o outro! Se o virem aqui...

- É meu bebê também. Não pode nega-lo a mim.

- Não o estou negando. Pode vê-lo depois, o quanto quiser!

Ignorando os apelos da rainha, o guarda foi até a mulher e a beijou na testa, ajoelhando-se na borda da cama e acariciando seus cabelos. O serzinho ainda estava um pouco sujo pó parto, mas não lhe importava: beijou a criança, que procurava com a boca o seio da mãe. Sorriu e olhou para o ventre de Hilda:

- Obrigado por ter gerado este filho para mim. Neste mesmo leito foi concebido, e nele veio ao mundo. Amarei esta criança mais do que a mim mesmo.

A mãe sorriu:

- Somos uma família agora.

Uma aura de união, feita por eles mesmos, invisível, cercou os três. Porém, logo os rumores de passos despertaram-nos daquele sonho.

- Vá, Siegfried! São eles!

Desta vez o guerreiro acatou, e logo sumiu-se atrás da passagem.

Em seguida as aias e o marido entraram. As serviçais limparam o recém-nascido e o entregaram ao nobre. Ele olhou bem para o bebê, e reconheceu alguns traços de Siegfried nele, por mais vagos e não muito bem desenvolvidos que fossem. Olhou por um milésimo de segundo para a rainha, com um olhar de raiva. As aias saíram para dizer ao arauto anunciar a todos o nascimento do herdeiro do trono. Logo todo o reino teria seu filho como na verdade o filho do nobre.

Os dias foram-se passando; todos cumprimentavam o suposto feliz casal pela vinda do tão estimado e esperado rebento. E Siegfried, sempre que via uma daquelas manifestações, sentia-se desolado. Um dia, como quem não queria nada, foi falar com a rainha a esse respeito:

- Todos agora já pensam que o filho é dele. Ficarei no ostracismo para sempre, não podendo sequer brincar com meu filho perante terceiros?

- Ah, meu amor... não sabe como também sofro com essas coisas! Em breve vou conversar com meu marido a respeito disso. Como nunca dormi com ele, podemos pedir a anulação do casamento. E depois nos casaremos, eu e você. Já devia tr feito isso desde o início, embora sempre quisesse agradar a gregos e troianos. Você e Sigmund, nosso bebê, não podem pagar por uma imagem tola. Mesmo que meu casamento com um plebeu e o adultério tornem isso tudo um escândalo, eu...

- Por que, minha querida, o casamento com alguém que não é nobre torna as coisas dessa forma? Por que é um ato tão terrível perante a sociedade?

- É a maldita imobilidade social. A "pureza" de castas. Nenhuma rainha casou-se antes com um homem que fosse de sua própria escolha ou vontade; nenhum casamento de nobres teve, anteriormente, o amor como prerrogativa principal.

Uma lágrima caiu do rosto dela em cima da mão do amado. Ele se comoveu. Havia pensado que tal situação ocorria apenas porque a rainha estava deixando o barco correr de uma maneira muito cômoda para si. Mas via que não era desse jeito. Ela sofreria terríveis críticas caso assumisse o amor que tinha por ele.

- Não seria melhor deixar as coisas como estão? Eu não sei realmente de sua situação ao lhe cobrar uma atitude, Hilda.

- Não. Agora há uma criança nisso tudo, e temos de zelar pela felicidade dela.

E realmente, quando Sigmund tinha pouco mais de um mês de vida, ela foi tentar ajeitar as coisas com o marido.

- Günter.

- Sim, Hilda.

- Tenho um assunto particular a tratar com você. Quero que me acompanhe aos nossos aposentos, por favor.

Assim que fechou a porta, o outro já disparou:

- Trouxe-me até aqui para finalmente dar o que me é devido? Talvez menos, pois sua virgindade já foi de outro, não é mesmo?

- E quanto a você? Daria-me a sua virgindade? Duvido muito que ela ainda estivesse aí quando nos casamos.

- Mas eu sou homem!

- Posso tornar-me um com facilidade! Até coloco uma barba se quiser!

- Ora vamos! Chamou-me aqui para uma audiência em particular para ficar com estes chistes?!

- Quem começou com eles não fui eu. Mas o assunto principal não difere muito deste que começamos. Não quero mais ser sua esposa.

- Ah, então é isso! Casa-se comigo, tira proveito de minhas transações comerciais, me bota um belo par de chifres e depois me descarta!

- Não quero nada que possa ser seu! Vá embora com todos os seus bens. Arrependi-me de ter casado, pois não somos nada além de interesseiros, um nos atributos comerciais do outro. Só que agora tenho um filho, e ele...

- É filho de outro! E na hora você não pensou que poderia gerar uma criança, não é?

- Agora quero remediar o que antes não tinha conserto! Anulemos o casamento.

- Não! Eu vou passar por marido traído para todos quando tudo for revelado.

- E eu? Por acaso não passarei por adúltera, a rainha mais baixa que este reino já teve, ou ainda coisas piores?

- Problema seu. Mas a minha imagem é que você não vai sujar!

- O que pretende, então? Ser marido de uma esposa a quem trata por irmã, durante toda a vida?

- Não, Hilda. Eu quero o que já está mais do que na hora de ser meu: você!

- Eu não o quero!!

- É como eu disse, _querida_: problema seu.

Günter, sem cerimônias, agarrou Hilda e jogou-a no leito, tentando despi-la a força. Ela gritou e esperneou, querendo livrar-se a todo custo dele. Quase imediatamente, Siegfried salta pela passagem entre os dois cômodos e baqueia o nobre, agarrando-o em seguida e encostando ameaçadoramente uma adaga em seu pescoço. Hilda, quando programara a audiência, não confiava em seu marido a ponto de se fechar num quarto com ele. Apenas por precaução deixou o guardião no outro aposento, para acudir-lhe numa emergência.

A rainha levanta-se afoita, levantando as mangas do vestido que já se afrouxavam. 

- Desta vez não vai ter a sorte de escapar de minha fúria! – disse o guardião a Gûnter, fazendo menção de cortar a garganta dele.

- Não! Não o mate, por favor!

- Mas, senhora, ele tentou violenta-la!

- Não devemos reagir dessa maneira. Sei que é duro ver o que ele tentou fazer comigo, mas...

- Diga logo, Siegfried – interpelou o nobre – Sigmund é seu filho, não? O azul dos olhinhos dele é igual ao dos seus.

O moço fica sem resposta.

- Largue-o, por favor. – interpela a rainha – Depois resolveremos tudo isso.

Aos poucos Siegfried libera-o, ao que o nobre se esquiva rapidamente para o lado oposto da sala.

- Agora digam. Vamos, digam! Há quanto tempo existe essa passagem pela qual um pode encontrar o outro facilmente?

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, Hilda resolve responder:

- Antes mesmo de eu sequer conhecê-lo. Precisamente, há dois anos.

- E por que, então, ludibriou minha pessoa, unindo-me a um matrimônio onde eu sequer poderia deitar-me com minha mulher?!

- Eu não o enganei. Avisei-lhe, na véspera, da condição de não consumarmos o casamento. E dei-lhe a escolha de poder desistir do contrato caso não quisesse ver-me apenas como uma irmã. Você aceitou, portanto eu jamais escondi algo, ou menti.

- Mas eu pensava que fazia isso por ser tímida demais! No fundo, nutria esperanças de um dia ter sua primeira vez!

- Enquanto isso, treinava com as moças não tão tímidas assim. – interpelou Siegfried – Todas aquelas mulheres as quais rejeitei viviam falando de você. Não há uma com quem não tenha dormido!

- Fala assim porque tinha o leito e os braços da rainha em torno de si todas as noites! Como eu, sem o amor de uma esposa, poderia ficar sem mulher alguma? Se Hilda houvesse entregado-se a mim, eu não teria outras!

- E eu, meu senhor? E eu, que sempre amei Hilda desde a infância, que sempre anulei tudo em minha vida para servi-la melhor, e que rejeitei todas as moças que vinham me interpelar? E eu, que não tinha a mínima expectativa de um dia sequer dar-lhe um singelo beijo, e no entanto não tinha coragem de dormir com outra? Hilda foi minha primeira e única mulher, Günter.

Até mesmo a monarca ficou surpresa com aquela declaração. Não sabia que sua primeira noite havia sido também a primeira dele.

Günter, apesar do espírito prático e quase sem considerações amorosas, viu que o que sustentava o relacionamento de ambos não era a simples canalhice de um adultério ou de um caso aventureiro. Hilda e Siegfried apenas viam-se clandestinamente porque não havia realmente outra escolha.


	7. Chapter 7

Pooooo, depois de quinhentos anos tô aqui!! O.O xDDD Isso porque eu deveria estar fazendo o TCC. Mas de repente me baixou um santo pra eu continuar escrevendo fic... T.T

Sei que essa história não é das minhas mais lidas, mas eu gosto muito dela, e com toda a certeza vou completá-la. :) 

----------------------

Hilda, você... você deu a sua virgindade a ele, não foi?

- Sim. Bem antes de conhecer você, como já lhe disse. E minha alma já era dele há muito.

O nobre abaixou a cabeça e suspirou, consternado.

- Vejo que o intruso aqui sou eu. Andem, anularemos esse casamento o mais rápido possível. 

- Aceita mesmo anular nosso casamento, Godfrey?

- Sim. Haverá outras oportunidade melhores, e sem histórias melosas de amor com terceiros, de matrimônio para mim.

Hilda sorri surpresa.

- Não sabe o favor que me presta. Siegfried, agora poderei ser sua esposa!

Ela abraça efusivamente o pai de seu filho. Günter sente-se vazio diante do casal.

- Bem, se não se importam... eu me vou. Hilda, perdoe-me por ter tetado forçá-la. Isso não é coisa que um gentil-homem faça. Mais tarde poderemos nos ver para tratar do desquite.

O nobre sai do quarto. Siegfried ainda o olha com estranheza.

- Não confio em tão rápida rendição, Hilda. Ele pode ter fingido ceder para depois preparar algum tipo de emboscada.

- Sim, meu querido. Também achei muito repentina a mudança. Vou me guarnecer de bem mais seguranças que o normal, até poder vê-lo bem longe daqui.

- Você está bem? Ele não lhe fez nenhum mal?

- Não. Graças a você.

Ele toma a aamada nos braços e a beija, querendo confiar de que tudo finalmente se resolveria, embora parecesse até mentira.

Não foi preciso, no entanto, que se preocupassem muito mais. No dia seguinte, Günter amanheceu morto no quarto de uma prostituta. A mulher foi condenada por todos como sua assassina, embora negasse veementemente tê-lo matado.

A própria rainha, escoltada por seus guardas pessoais, foi até o local averiguar o que havia acontecido. 

- Perdoe-me, majestade! - disse a cortesã, um tanto sem jeito, quando se deparou com a monarca - Eu não sabia que ele era o seu marido. Jamais freqüentei os círculos da corte; não tinha como saber como era o rosto dele, e...

- Não precisa se justificar. Agora diga-me uma coisa: como ele veio a morrer?

- Não tenho idéia, minha rainha. Logo após eu ter lhe prestado meus serviços, dormiu. Eu fui dormir também, e ao amanhecer ele já estava morto, plálido e frio. Ao lado dele encontrei este papel, mas não sei ler.

- Dê-me aqui. Sim, é a letra dele.

No bilhete dizia:

"Hilda,

Não se questione pela minha morte. Apenas pense que, para quem vê a luz, a vida apenas torna-se algo mais.

Como tenho não sei quantos bastardos espalhados por aí, deixo tudo o que tenho para você. É o mínimo que faço para reparar meus erros. 

Ao despedir-se de mim, por favor, encare-me como um amigo, um irmão, que foi como você me tratou este período de tempo durante o qual convivemos.

Não condenem a cortesã. Ela sequer sabe que vou morrer; qualquer coisa, mande perguntar ao velho boticário da vila se não fui comprar veneno para ratos na noite anterior ao dia em que me encontrou já sem vida.

Günter"

A rainha fechou a carta, surpresa e contemplativa. Era-lhe difícil acreditar que ele havia mudado tão drasticamente, sem motivo aparente, mas não havia como não crer. Tal mudança era tão verdadeira, que ele até mesmo havia acabado com a própria vida.

- O que dizem seus últimos escritos? - o povo começou a querer saber.

- Eles dizem que todos os bens dele ficam para mim, e que se matou.

- Mas senhora - disse-lhe um dos guardas - a mulher pode ter mandado ele escrever tudo isto antes de matá-lo, apenas para dar a entender que ele se suicidou.

- Eu nem sei escrever ou ler - tentou justificar-se a prostituta - E mesmo que lhe pudesse ditar, não haveria como conferir o que ele escreveu!

- É dele mesmo - disse a rainha - Há fatos aqui escritos os quais apenas ele e eu sabíamos.

E assim ficou o veredicto. A meretriz foi declarada inocente, e Günter, apesar do suicídio, teve um enterro digno e suntuoso, prpoprcionado por Hilda. Ela fez uma oferenda em seu mausoléu, e aspergiu nele água sagrada.

- Que sua alma vá como você sendo meu amigo, conforme me pediu em sua carta. Fique em paz. É uma pena que apenas tenhamos nos entendido após sua morte, mas é melhor assim do que nunca isto ter ocorrido.

Houve o período de luto, mas a rainha o guardou pelo tempo que se cumpria a um irmão, não a um marido. Logo após tal período, ela imediatamente começou a preparar seu segundo e verdadeiro casamento.

---------------------

EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! Tô conseguindo tirar as fics da gaveta!! O próximo capítulo será o último. Caso o suicídio do Günter tenha ficado muito "cliche", me avisem, mandem review xingando, etc. XD


	8. Chapter 8

Vai mesmo se casar comigo, Hilda? - perguntou Siegfried, atônito - E meu filho? Vai ser reconhecido realmente como meu?

- Claro que sim. Para as duas perguntas.

- Mas... não vai ser ruim para sua reputação?

- Não me importo. Antes de me casar com Gûnter, tinha medo de desagradar as massas em geral. Agora que meu primeiro matrimônio deu apenas em tragédia, quero fazer o que meu coração mandar, independente do que os outros digam ou pensem.

E realmente agiu assim. Inovou em tudo que pôde: vestiu-se com a roupa de sua escolha e convidou apenas quem ela e Siegfried quiseram. Arrumou tudo de maneira bem menos suntuosa, porém mais íntima e pessoal. E para tornar tudo mais chocante ainda, colocou Freya, sua irmã, para a cerimônia de unir as mãos do noivo e da noiva. As aias, os valetes, todos os conhecidos, e até a própria Freya, lhe aconselhavam a não fazer um casamento tão divergente do comum, mas Hilda não ouvia a ninguém.

Apenas na hora da cerimônia todos ficaram sabendo quem era o noivo. E se seguraram para não ficarem logo boquiabertos diante do próprio casal, embora não conseguissem disfarçar bem a surpresa.

Hilda foi levada, dessa vez radiante como uma estrela, para o altar pela sua irmã, e lá segurou com firmeza a mão do amado, quase antes de Freya unir ambas.

Logo após a cerimônia ter sido realizada, a rainha subiu ao altar e decidiu fazer um breve comentário antes de a festa em si começar.

- Sei que devem estar estranhandoi bastante o fato de eu estar me unindo a uma pessoa que nao possui sangue nobre. Mas tenho um motivo bem forte para fazê-lo. Vêem Sigmund? - e apontou para a aia que trazia seu filho no colo. Todos olharam instintivamente.

- Pois então - continuou a monarca - Ele é meu filho com Siegfried.

Um "oooohhhhh!" nada contido, seguido por um burburinho nervoso, tomou conta do enorme salão.

- posso imaginar o que estão dizendo de mim. Mas é justamente para não praticar novamente um ato como o adultério que me caso da forma que quero, com o homem a quem amo. Não importa o que as ações ou os contratos anteriores digam.

Nessa hora, Siegfried a admirou talvez mais do que nunca antes. Ela realmente não tinha medo do que falassem ou fizessem contra si própria! Era uma mulher autêntica.

Na festa, os noivos dançaram e ficaram juntos durante todo o tempo. Não receberam felicitações tão efusivas, já que o matrimônio era estranho aos olhos da maioria, mas o peso de, após tantos anos, teem finalmente revelado e assumido a todos que na verdade se amavam, havia se dissipado e os deixado três vezes mais leves. Isso era suficiente para deixá-los felizes por toda uma vida.

Quando, finalmente, foram ä sua oficial noite de núpcias, riram. 

- Já é a terceira, não é mesmo? - disse o guerreiro.

- Sim, querido. Mas esta será a mais doce das três. Pois agora somos marido e mulher perante todos os que nos conhecem, e não precisamos mais nos esconder. Felizes os que esta proeza conseguem realizar!

Hilda e siegfried foram muito desaprovados (até mesmo depois de suas mortes), várias vezes pelas costas e algumas mesmo pela frente. Mas as ofensas batiam como vento numa muralha. O que lhes importava era saber que nada impediria Sigmund de subir ao trono um dia e que, acima de tudo, suas almas pertenciam uma a outra para sempre.

FIM 

-------------- 

EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Finalmente acabei esse treco!! Ficou clichezão, previsível, mas foi o que saiu na época em que eu escrevi (2005), e resolvi não modificar. Críticas, sugestões, elogios, ameaças de processo, é só mandar review!! o/


End file.
